


Malleus Maleficarum

by italiandancer1275



Series: Supernatural [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Reader-Insert, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiandancer1275/pseuds/italiandancer1275
Summary: It's your first case after having the older Winchester put you in your place. You were glad it was just a couple of kitchen witches, but things are never that simple, are they? How does our girl react upon finding out that Sam has been working with a demon? Read to find out!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Sam/You
Series: Supernatural [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/582799
Kudos: 2





	1. The Pick-Up

Dermatillomania: a psychological condition that manifests as repetitive, compulsive skin picking.

There was almost no skin left on your thumb. Approaching the boys had been awkward, but you sucked up your pride and did it anyway. So here you were, at the hospital entrance, alone with the younger Winchester. Dean was pulling the car around, and the anxiety and uncertainty had caused you to relapse and pick up the old bad habit of skin picking.

“Wow, Dean’s talk really did a number on you.” Whipping your head in Sam’s direction, “He told you?!”

“Not really, I just assumed. He just mentioned that he _actually_ beat you in an argument.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“I think it’s a good thing. I’ve never seen you this rattled before.”

“I am _not_ rattled. I’m just thinking.”

“Well, maybe you should think less.”

“Maybe you two should think more.”

“Don’t get snarky on me. I know it was uncomfortable, but that’s all part of growth!”

“Is there a fee to attend this TED talk?”

“Y/N,”

“Yes! Okay, Jesus, I’m uncomfortable. Bask in it! I don’t do this, okay, I don’t do heart-to-hearts, I don’t do teamwork, I just don’t. And I _hate_ talking about it.”

“Well, deal with it. We’ve gotten used to being a trio. Dean even said ‘having you around doesn’t suck’ - despite yesterday. Which, in Dean Language, is basically a love letter.” Sam’s puppy dog eyes and goofy grin let you know that while playful, he was still being sincere. You didn’t enjoy it, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world either.

The sight of the sleek black vintage car had never brought so much relief. Dean hopped out of the front and helped lower Sam to his seat. While you expected to give short concise responses and minimal eye contact with the man who had thoroughly put you into your place, he had acted as if nothing happened. You didn’t know if it confused or angered you. Probably a bit of both. And to further the frustration, he turned from Sam in that moment and gave a ruffle to your hair. Immediately smacking his hand away, you glared. “That is not now, nor will it _ever_ be a thing. You are not a little league coach, and I am not a toddler playing T-ball.” He lowered himself into the driver’s seat with a, “Then why are you pouting?” as he closed the door behind him. You had to take a deep breath and look at Sam. He gave a small smile and a tiny shrug in response. _You can’t kill him in public._ You had a feeling you would be repeating that mantra often in the upcoming endeavors.


	2. The Motive

Apparently in the five minutes it took Dean to bring the car around, he had managed to find you all a case. Some lady’s teeth mysteriously fell out and brought her to her death. It took a minute for you to realize that you had subconsciously brought your hand to your pearly whites. _What? They’re my babies._ Regardless, you all agreed that it sounded witchy and decided to scope the place out.

The door slowly creaked as it shut behind you. The boys were questioning the witness and you had decided to sneak in the bathroom. _If I were a hex bag, where would I hide?_ Sliding your hand around the mirror, you felt nothing. You even opened the upper part of the toilet where most people hid their drugs. Nothing. A thought occurred to you. _No, it couldn’t be that obvious…._ A glance under the sink confirmed your suspicion. A hex bag lay perfectly visible on top of the pipes. So not only was the unsub a witch, but an amateur one. Probably new to the Craft. You made a mental note and headed back to the conversation happening just outside.

“There’s no one that could’ve…” The witness trailed off, clearly getting an idea of who was behind it. You brought him back to reality. “Mr. Dutton?”

“Uh, everyone loved Janet.” The boys looked to you and you gave a small cough as a signal. Dean decided to wrap it up, “Okay, thank you very much. I think we got everything we need. We’ll get out of your way now. “ You nodded and left behind the boys.

“That dude seem a little evasive to you?” Dean questioned. Sam responded, “I don’t know, I was under his bed, finding dirty socks and empty water bottles.”

“I’ll raise that to under his sink, finding this in plain sight. Hex bag.” Dean took the object and began to unwrap it. “Ohhhh, gross.” Sam began sifting through the contents. “Looks like bird bones, rabbit teeth. The cloth was probably cut from something Janet Dutton owned.”

“You’re probably right. At least we confirmed it was a witch. And judging by the obvious stashing of that thing, I’m gonna say she’s playing in the Minors. Fresh meat.” You offered. Sam thought for a moment, “I’m not sure this is some new age Wiccan water douser, that looks like old-world Black Magic to me.”

“So a newbie who found an old book? I’m telling you, the veterans make those much harder to find.”

“It’s a theory, but don’t pigeon hole it.”

“I never do.” Sam took the front and you took the back of the Impala, each of you shutting your doors in sync. It was silent for a moment until Dean decided to voice his opinion. “I hate witches. They’re always spewing their bodily fluids everywhere. It’s creepy. It’s downright unsanitary.” You never figured Dean for such a priss, but you couldn’t disagree either. You hated weird smells and getting your hands dirty. _Yes I know, I’m probably in the wrong business. Too late now._

“Yeah, well, someone definitely had it out for Janet Dutton,” Sam changed the subject.

“So what are we thinking, some old craggly, Blair bitch in the woods?”

“No, it could be anyone—a neighbor, coworker. They’re human. That’s the problem, Dean, they’re like everyone else.”

“Great, how are we gonna find them?” You added, “This wasn’t random. Someone in Janet Dutton’s life had an ugly ax to grind. We find the motive—“

“We find the murderer.” Dean completed your thought.

“Yeah.” You half smiled, a bit excited about the fact that this was the closest case to a Criminal Minds episode that you had ever gotten.


End file.
